Where Katherine Stands
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: Co-Written with HolyMaryMotherofGawd and diamondwings154. 10 years after the teen titans have split, they have scars to heal from the past, blessings coming from the present, and tragedy from the future. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

10 Years Ago

"I don't like being part robot," Cyborg sighed. "It makes me feel inferior, like I'm not good enough for you." "Being part robot is a part of you," Dayfire replied with her soft voice. "I love you just the way you are." "I love you too." He took a strand of her short pink hair in his hand and played with it. "You know I find that *very* annoying," "You know I do it because I know that," Dayfire giggled and slapped his hand away gently. "Don't touch my hair," She said with fake irritation. "But I wanna touch your hair." He persisted. "And I want to be a pop star." She joked. "But that's not going to happen." "We've heard you sing. We *all* know that that's not going to happen." "That's not very nice." She started to fake cry. "You're so mean to me!" She wailed. "You know I'm just kidding." "Yep!" Dayfire piped up, a hyper smile on her face. Airships whirred violently in the sky, their wind forces blowing debris and garbage toward their way. "Get her!" Blackfire screamed over a loudspeaker. Soldiers jumped out of the still hovering ships and charged toward the two lovers, adjoining hands and looking into each other's eyes. "Go." Cyborg ordered. "Get the others. We'll hold them back." "It won't be that easy, bot boy." A soldier hissed. Her eyes gleamed red as her long black hair flowed in the wind. She shot him in the metal chest with an arrow, knocking him to the ground and paralyzing him. "*Cyborg!*" Dayfire screamed. "Get... Help... Don't worry... About... Me..." He strained before powering down. Dayfire ran through the streets, dodging cars and pedestrians to try and lose their trail. "Titans, GO!" Came a cry from the distance. A hand was placed on Dayfire's shoulder. "Sister!" The voice cried. Dayfire whirled around expecting to see Starfire. Surprised rattled her fast beating heart as her eyes met Blackfire's evil glare. A green elephant knocked the evil queen out of her reach, and she began to run again. She ran smack into a tall boy with brown eyes and slicked back brown hair. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I have to get going!" "Come with me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her through the city into an abandoned area. "I know what's going on. I'm here to help you." "If you're tricking me..." "It's not a trick." He raised his right hand. "I swear upon my mother's resting place." "Oh, Tyler, did you really think you could fool me?" Blackfire pushed him to the ground and grabbed her younger sister by the arm with a death grip. She flew up in the air and headed toward the spaceships. Throwing her in the back, she called back the soldiers. White noise floated through the windows of the back section of the queen ship as her friends screamed out to her. The robot awakened just as the ships flew away with his lover trapped inside. "DAYFIRE!" He screamed, uselessly shooting lasers at the ship. "Do not waste your ammunition." Starfire advised him, tears in her eyes. "She will come back for us, that is certain." But she never did...

Present Day

Starfire was 25 years old now, and had been married to Robin, now 26, for seven years and had been trying to conceive for four, and had now succeeded and were close to having their first born. But, ultrasound technology could not see the child developing inside her, so they had no way to know if it was a boy or girl. "We'll love him or her either way." Robin said. "It doesn't matter." "I understand, but I still wish to know." "You'd have no way of knowing at home." "Tellers of our fortunes are quite common on Tamaran, Robin. I would have gone to see many months ago." "Oh. I didn't know that." "I did not expect you to." "Are we going to take our child to Tamaran?" "I go there annually for holidays, so once he or she is old enough then I will take him or her along, and you may come as well if you wish." "I'd love to."

***Later

December snowflakes fell from the grey clouds high in the sky, blanketing the ground in white. Robin and Starfire sat on the floor against the wall, gazing at their home. They had stayed in the tower with Raven and Beast Boy and their children Azarelle and Matthew, while Cyborg had gone with the Titans East after the original Titans disbanded. He and Bumblebee stayed in their tower, Terra and Aqualad moved into a peaceful country town. Speedy and Jinx, who had joined the titans six months before they split, lived in a city apartment penthouse. Terra and Aqualad adopted twin boys that had been left on their doorstep during the night, Bumblebee was expecting in eight months, and Jinx and Speedy haven't gotten that far yet. "Robin?" Starfire asked. "Yes Starfire?" "I feel the pain in my stomach." "Do you feel nauseous?" Starfire shook her head. "The pain is much greater than that of sickness." She screamed in pain, frightening Robin, who did not know what was going on. "Stay calm. You'll be okay. RAVEN!" Robin cried, running down the stairs to Raven and Beast Boy's part of the house. "Raven, something's wrong with Starfire." Raven floated calmly upstairs to the living room, taking caution not to wake the sleeping six month old in her arms. The carpet around Starfire was wet. "She's in labor." "Huh?" "She's having her baby!" She flew up the stairs to her husband. "What's going on Rae?" Beast Boy asked. "Starfire's in labor. Robin and I are taking her to the hospital." Starfire screamed again. "Better hurry before it comes out in the living room." Beast Boy took Matthew from Raven's arms and rubbed the baby's soft green forehead. "Very funny." Raven kissed him and Matthew on the cheek and flew back downstairs to help Robin with Starfire.

***Later

Starfire held her newborn in her arms, a small but bright smile on her face. "What shall we name our daughter, Robin?" She asked. "It should be up to you." He said. "Whatever you believe fits, I'm alright with." "It is too hard to decide." She looked down at her sleeping child's face. "Well, how do Tamaraneans choose their names?" "It has much to do with what time of day they were born, dawn, day, evening, or dark." "Well, it's 2300, so if that helps at all..." A long silence followed his words. "Katherine." Starfire said after a long silence. "A perfect fit." Robin smiled. "Robin," She murmured. "I wish to sleep." Robin Took Katherine from her arms. "Do you want me to stay?" "I would like that." She smiled softly. "Goodnight Starfire." *** Dayfire spit blood out of her mouth and watched as it left a crimson stain on the hard white ground. "Guess that's what you get for biting your tongue." Blackfire sneered, flicking a droplet of her sister's blood from her finger. "I honestly don't understand why you resist me. You've been here for ten years, haven't you learned?" "I'd rather die than comply to the likes of you." "That's the only reason I haven't killed you yet." Dayfire stayed silent, staring at the ground. The puddle of blood she had left was gone, having sunk deep underground, replenishing the soil down below. "I heard your metal-faced boyfriend is dating someone else." "I've been gone for ten years. He's probably forgotten me and moved on by now." "And how does that make you feel?" "I'm fine with it." "Have you moved on, Dayfire?" "Of course not, but I don't think I'll ever see him again anyway, so I'm happy as long as he is." She blinked back a tear. "I can tell you what you've missed, if you like." "I prefer not to know." Dayfire replied. "Besides, I have to go." She stood up off the ground and wiped the blood off her cheek. She turned and walked back into the castle, where she was a slave, doing all the work in the palace and getting about four hours of sleep per night. On Thursdays, she could sleep as long as she needed, but couldn't go to sleep until everything was done. This is how she had lived for six years. The first four she had been a personal slave for Blackfire, tending to her needs and to the other prisoners'. But then there was an outbreak of Didiza, a deadly disease that causes the tissues of the esophagus to contract and clench up so that no food can be swallowed and mouth-breathers will either suffocate or breathe through their nose. Then, after eight hours, the tissue suddenly expand back to where they were originally, and the force of it causes a nerve to rupture and your brain dies in sixty-five seconds. So you basically feel a hell burning, earth splitting pop in your neck, you scream and fall to the ground writing like a dying bug struck by a flyswatter, and by the time people come to see what happened, you're dead on the floor with blood seeping out your mouth, nose and ears. The outbreak effected all of the prisoners besides Dayfire and she had to take over for them. Not so great to be the only survivor now, is it? *** Cyborg tried to love Terra back, he really did, but she was exactly like Dayfire. The same eyes, the bright personality, being easily sensitive, all of these things reminded him of her, and he supposed that's why he chose Terra in the first place. The struggling young man had just left a relationship with Jinx, his high school sweetheart. It was mainly a one-sided relationship- and it was on Jinx's side. The same things are happening with Terra. For the first week or two, they were off to a perfect start. Then he started to realize Terra was exactly the same as her. He couldn't look at Terra without seeing Dayfire, and he started avoiding Terra.

**** Terra knows Cyborg has been avoiding her, and she understands. So she gives him his space, and she plans to let him go painlessly, if she can. She knows she has only been hurting him, and she feels guilt in the depths of her soul- a feeling that has never gone away. By day, she is safe, but by night, her grief holds her in a death grip, morphing her dreams into flashbacks. If she sleeps, she will not have good experiences without taking pills, and she will often wake up crying or with tear soaked pillowcases.

*** End cap- Since disbanding, the Titans haven't been having good experiences with their lives. Terra is still held prisoner by her grief, Starfire mourns for her sister, Cyborg longs for his lost love, Raven has had several miscarriages, and Beast Boy has had to see his beloved in pain and couldn't help her. But the worst is coming to them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A note from Starfire- This chapter is written by HolyMaryMotherofGawd, AKA Friend-Tyler :)

Breathing quickly, Dayfire ran through the dark halls of Blackfire's ship. She had managed to knock out the two guards that were in front of her cell. Now all she needed was to get to an escape pod. If she couldn't find one of those, she would settle for an air lock. The people of Tamaran could survive being in space, but she was personally hoping that wouldn't be the case. Just because you could survive without a suit in space didn't make it any less cold and uncomfortable. Dayfire hugged a corner to catch her breath, her back facing the wall of the ship. She let out a few loud breaths before silencing herself at the sound of footsteps. As the footsteps grew closer, Blackfire's frustrated voice could be heard berating her shipmates.

"If you pathetic wastes of Tamaranean flesh couldn't hold the weakling, then I'll see to it myself!" The exiled princess of Tamaran said angrily, as her and three other pairs of footsteps grew louder. Dayfire tried to prevent herself from panicking as the group approached her position.

**_Alright_**. she thought to herself. **_I'm gonna have to take_** **_them by surprise_**. Dayfire waited until they were right around the corner before jumping out from behind the wall, starbolts glowing in her hand. She took to the air and flung two starbolts at the guards, hitting one guard in the chest and another pelting the other in the face. Both went down instantly, and Blackfire took a step back in surprise before arming her own starbolts. As she did this, the final guard jumped in front of her and took aim with his rifle. He looked down the sites, and almost instantly Dayfire was in point blank range. The younger Tamaranean grabbed the lazer rifle out of the guards hands and crushed it into pieces with one hand. The surprised guard was met with a vicious right hook to his jaw and he went flying across the hallway before slamming into the wall, leaving a large crack. Floating in mid-air, Dayfire turned to face her sister Blackfire, her eyes glowing green in anger. Blackfire laughed in a confident matter.

"Oh my," the black haired Tamaranean placed her hands on her hips. "Little Dayfire's got a temper after all. Surprise, surprise." Dayfire remained silent, conjuring two more glowing starbolts in her hands. "But I think my temper's even worse." Blackfire said as her eyes began to glow purple and two identically colored starbolts appeared in her hands. She too rose into the air.

"Well, little sister. Make your move." Dayfire narrowed her eyes and flung a starbolt into Blackfire's face. Blackfire recoiled back and regained her composure. She looked Dayfire in the eyes, and she let out a snarl.

"Alright, then." Blackfire charged at Dayfire and slugged her in the face. Dayfire took the blow like a champ and kneed Blackfire in the stomach. Dayfire tried to bring her elbow down on Blackfire's back before her chin was hit with an uppercut. Dayfire's body flew up and hit the roof, directly after which Blackfire flew up to her and grabbed her by the throat. The older Tamaranean flung the younger one around and threw her to the floor. Dayfire landed on the ship's hull and didn't have any time to gain her composure before Blackfire pelted her with multiple starbolts. Dayfire tried to get up, but she just couldn't. Her vision was beginning to get blurry, and every part of her was in pain.

"Truly an admirable effort, dearest sister." It was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

"She's just so cute!" Azarelle, Raven and Beast Boy's daughter said as she stared at the infant in Starfire's hands. "What was her name again?"

"Her name is Katherine." Starfire said, her voice full of pride. Six month old Matthew slept on the small couch in the corner of the room with his thumb in his mouth. Raven smiled at her son and turned to Starfire. "May I hold her?" She requested.

"Of course." Starfire handed her child to Raven. The violet-haired demoness held Katherine in her arms, and the two made eye contact.

"She's beautiful." She said to herself.

"She seems to like her auntie Raven." Starfire said, her smile growing even wider.

From behind her, Beast Boy walked into the room. "Hey, all!" he said, walking over to give his wife a quick kiss. "Raven, did we have a baby _again_?" he joked. Raven smirked and raised an eyebrow at the green changeling before handing Katherine to him. Beast Boy made a face at the baby which caused it to giggle. "Well, I gotta hand it to you and Richard." Beast Boy started. "You guys made a hella nice baby."

Starfire chuckled. "Many thanks, friend Garfield."

"Speaking of Richard, where is he?" Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He had to stay at home. Something about the 'office work'." As Starfire said this, her cellphone rang. She grabbed it and flipped it open, smiling at who it was. "It is Richard!" she said happily. She brought the phone to her ear. "Hello, my little glarblorg!" she said lovingly. The rest of the people in the room snickered at the pet name Starfire had for her husband. "It's...important?" Starfire asked in her trademark curiosity. "I will be there soon." Starfire closed her phone shut and put it back in her pocket.

"I am sorry, friends. But I must be heading to the home now. Husband-Richard states that it is of the utmost importance." Starfire stated.

"It's fine, Star." Beast Boy said as he handed Katherine back to Starfire.

"Yes. Good! Goodbye, friends!" Starfire said as she shut the door to the Logan section of the tower and flew slowly up the stairs to her own.

Cyborg flipped down his face-guard and began to weld a new part onto the bottom the T-Car, which he kept even after the Titans split. It was a magnet or compass of sorts, which would allow better steering of the vehicle. Aside from the sound of the blow-torch, the room was eerily quiet. No music, no nothing. As a matter of fact, there haven't been many sounds coming from Cyborg the last 10 years. Dayfire's kidnapping really took its toll on him, and he didn't even try to cover it up. He would lay awake for hours at night just thinking about her, hoping that there would be some sort of miracle and she would come home again.

Lately, he was beginning to give up hope for that. He tried to have a relationship with Jinx and Terra, neither of which worked out. Jinx just didn't work, and it was painfully obvious that Terra reminded him of Dayfire and the relationship ended rather quickly. The bionic man's cheery personality of old was gone along with Dayfire, replaced with a melancholic sadness that would put Raven to shame. Everybody was thankfully understandable, yet Speedy kept on trying to cheer him up and get him out of his newly found 'shell', much like Beast Boy did with Raven. Cyborg's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone going off. It's ringtone being "Hail Mary" by Tupac.

"Victor." Robin said sternly through the speaker. "You're gonna have to come up to my place in Jump. It's important." With that, Robin's voice was cut off. Cyborg shrugged and removed his face guard. He instinctively went to sit up, and banged his forehead on the bottom of the T-Car. He grunted in pain, and slid out from underneath the vehicle. He then exited the garage, grumbling all the while.

There was a knock on the door of the Grayson section of the former Titans tower. Robin quickly got up from the chair he was sitting on and went over to the door. Robin opened the door and Cyborg stepped in.

"Hey there." Cyborg said to The Boy Wonder. "What'd you need me for?"

"Cyborg." Robin replied. "I called you up here to discuss something very important."

"And what might his be?" The mechanical human raised an eyebrow.

"Check this out. I'm about to make your day." Robin let a grin develop on his face as he turned around to the computer he and Starfire were sitting in front of. Starfire was bouncing in her seat and crying tears of joy in front of a modest sized screen as ahe held Katherine in her arms.

Robin took a seat and began typing seemingly random keys. After about 2 seconds, he stopped and turned towards Cyborg.

"Have a look." The Boy Wonder said, gesturing to the monitor. Cyborg leaned over as his eyes scanned the screen. After a few seconds, his human eye widened and his jaw gaped open at the readouts on the screen.

"Is that..." Cyborg started faintly.

"It is." Robin finished for him. A rare, genuine grin spread across his face. "Dayfire. We found her."

"You've been searching all this time?" the robotic man asked. Robin nodded in response.

"But how?" Cyborg's eyes remained glued to the screen. "She didn't have her communicator..."

"It was your idea to inject microchips into every Titan in case of an emergency." Robin explained. "Well, your idea worked. We found Dayfire because of it."

"Where...where is she?" Cyborg asked in complete disbelief.

"My sister is being held by my...other sister in her personal ship not too far away from Tamaran." Starfire interjected. "Perhaps if we were to go there, we could infiltrate the ship and rescue her."

"I was thinking the same thing." Robin nodded in Starfire's direction. "We need to get the Titans back together."


End file.
